Dance
by Children of Summer
Summary: The only melody they had, was a sound of bird's song outside and, of course two hearts of their own pounding loudly in their chests.
1. Chapter 1

My dear fellows, I hope you will enjoy this little story.

Could you please tell me if you want me to expand it or just leave it as it is?

Reviews, if you wish to leave one, are gladly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

'You have been so secretive the whole week and now you-' A young girl couldn't finish the sentence for she was pulled along, gently though to the direction of Grand Hall.

It was rare out of shere curiousity that anyone at such a particular late time, could sneak upon two youths, but lucky they were, - the castle was fast asleep.

Two figures entered the Hall, and as the young man loosened his grasp on girl's small hand, they slowly approached the centre of the room, followed by a gleam of few candles on.

'If we are to be caught then we must start doing, what was on your mind all this week, immediately.' A fair maid said, amusingly, looking at her companion.

'I..I... you are perfectly right, um.. certainly,' a taller boy paused and his ginger eyelashes fluttered twice before he started speaking again. ' You should put your hand on my shoulder, - yes that's right - and your other hand is already in mine, so.. I..um should..'

Few moments of hesitation and the pair started flowing; they were dancing so smoothly, so that the amount of affection each of them were bearing towards another, was seen instantly.

'Who teached you how to dance, Alfred?'

The only melody they had, was a sound of bird's song outside and, of course two hearts of their own pounding loudly in their chests.

'No one. Well to be honest with you, it was a very interesting fellow, whom you might know very well, - a dark hair, strong composture, think of himself as he is being an Earl-' Alfred made a sour grimace as if immitating the buttler usual look.

Daisy tried to suppress a laugh, but ended up with her right cheek on boy's chest.

'What?! Aren't I right?'

Both of them were shaking now, one because of the absurd of a situation where two men who clearly do not speak to each other, were dancing together and the other of the good parody.

'He's not that stubborn.'

'Oh, do you think so? I found him somewhat irritating in the mornings, at least when there is no J-'

'Alfred.'

They were no longer dancing, but standing still. Neither of them remembered of how they already were embracing each other, ever so tightly.

'Are you leaving tomorrow?'

'Yes.'

A simple answer, which came with a tender touch of lips to a girl's silky hair.

'Will I ever see you again?'

Tears formed in her eyes and boy's livery became wet.

'Do you want to?'

Two deep breaths were made before Daisy stepped back and left his side, but something tight in her throat didn't let her say what needed to be said. Although, she paused not looking at him. '_He didn't know of her feelings. Of course he did not. How could he? But...'  
_

She didn't hear as Alfred came close to her for she was lost in the train of her thoughts; he leaned down and kissed her cheek, - and only two words escaped from his mouth.

'I know.'


	2. Chapter 2

My dearest fellows, if any of you are still interested in this story, here's the second chapter. Yet the little one, I am afraid.

Enjoy it and thank you for reading.

Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

'I know.'

The girl spun around so immediately so that their noses, as he was still bending, touched. His heart sank in that very instant as she looked into his eyes; tears forming at the corners of them, though a light smile was resting upon her rosy lips.

'Have I done something wrong?'

A sweet laugh she couldn't manage to suppress escaped from her lips and she shook her head.

How many times he's told himself, promised never hurt her. She was a friend - perhaps the only one he could ever have in his life due to his absolutely bizarre habit of getting into trouble. Although it wasn't always like that; once upon a time he was brave, strong and never so blind. His another self would never preferred the sheer curiosity take over him, he would never allowed himself being fooled. This person would never let the girl like her go, like the wave so keenly splash over the rocks and then slip down to the sea. _If I had met her first back four years ago, my heart would have been hers forever. _

_Why does she love me? _

Lost in her eyes, he didn't see her soul crying; crying for him.

'What made you think that?' Daisy touched his cheek, softly brushing it.

Afraid of breaking this moment, he closed his eyes; didn't want to dwell on the morning conversation they had, just stay like _this_ for a very long time – yes, he was desperate for her softness. No one was ever so kind to him, except his auntie, but she had her secret motives of doing so. Of course she was too kind to her nephew and at the end, still she's left him.

But there was only one person, who truly _cared _for him. And oh why he realised that at the end of the story? Sadly enough, because of him, Alfred, who was blindfolded –missed the only opportunity that was given to him to change everything and turn the dry and lifeless soil that was his heart, into the picturesque place flourishing with love.

'Because it's always been like that.'

He felt her tiny little fingers in his hand and something else, that made his heart pound faster in his chest and blood warmer in his veins; his stomach was filled with something gold and shiny, he imagined, something lively and there were butterflies, indeed – butterflies, silly thought, _a feeling, _nevertheless he felt it. It was all so real, so true.

He will always remember as her lips touched his no longer unwanted heart.

'You are just like the sun, and it _always _make me content.'

Maybe after all he still had this chance to make their _own_ story commence.


End file.
